1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a sputtering target apparatus, and more particularly, to a sputtering target that allows the deposition of a uniform film.
2. Discussion of the Background
Thin films are formed on a substrate such as glass or plastic using metal oxides and ceramic materials as well as metals. In particular, Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) films that are a mixture of Indium oxide (In2O3) and tin oxide (SnO2) have been mostly used as electrodes for flat panel displays including Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Plasma Display Panel (PDP), and Organic Electroluminescent Display (OEL).
These electrode films are formed by sputtering using a sputtering target apparatus. For the sputtering target apparatus, a planar target assembly and a rotary target assembly have been proposed.
An increased surface area of glass or plastic substrates has resulted in an increase in the length of a target containing a film-forming material in a target assembly. However, as a target length increases, a method of manufacturing a target assembly has posed a limitation. That is, if a target is formed of a brittle ceramic oxide, an increase in the length of the target may cause damage to a ceramic material in the target.
To overcome such a limitation, a conventional target assembly including a plurality of targets and bonding agents connecting between the plurality of targets was proposed.
However, the conventional target assembly has a drawback in that electrical characteristics of a thin film formed by sputtering are found to vary across the thin film due to uneven distribution of materials of the bonding agent within the thin film. Thus, there is a need to develop a sputtering target apparatus that allows uniform distribution of materials of a bonding agent within a thin film formed by sputtering or prevents incorporation of materials of the bonding agent into the thin film.